Summer Evenings
by Anonymity Is Key
Summary: Just a quick oneshot- mostly Reid-centric, but is a Morgan/Reid fic. Implied sexual activity, but nothing explict or graphic. Not as fluffy as title implies, but not very angsty either.


**This is just a little oneshot that got trapped in the mess which is my mind, and I felt so sorry for it I just had to let it out. Not really angst at all, there's just a bit at the start. I'm still working on Anything for You, on the off-chance anyone reads my other story.**

**WARNING: implications of guy-on-guy sexual activity, light Reid/Morgan **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CM, despite multiple attempts to steal it. Many involved high speed hot air balloon chases and kiddnapping Reid. The second one is just because he should be mine. **

* * *

><p>Reid loved summer evenings.<p>

The way the cool air, fresh with night's breeze but retaining the day's warming light, would gently caress the bare skin of his arms. The way it murmured as it eddied around his messy hair. He loved the quiet peace of the atmosphere, the afterglow of the sun's heat fading slowly like mist dissipating into the air. He loved the stillness, the way a moment could entrap you in its arms and hold you. He loved the melancholy- oh, how he loved the melancholy, that soft, sweet sadness. That feeling, akin to a lover's goodbye kiss as they fade into the night. The way the faint tang of all things summer mixed with the mysterious taste of moonlit darkness.

He gazed out, his soul a still pond of cool water. He abandoned himself to the soft wind that ruffled his clothes and brought the smallest of goose bumps to his bare forearms. The last burning rays of sun streamed out over the peaks of the city, each a deeper shade than the last. It was as if those final lingering lights had to draw more attention to make up for how few there were. They struggled, reds and oranges and the deepest of pinks sparking out from behind the towers, dying everything in their path in their own hues. Slowly, as they valiantly shone, the cool blue-black of the night choked them down into submission. The last salute to the world was one of the brightest, the deepest of shades, as if a golden phoenix was soaring up from the horizon. Then they flicked, dimmed and were snuffed out.

Reid felt the air take on a new chill, as purple and blue and all the flavours of the night began to permeate the still scene. Despite the new cold, he made no move to re-enter his apartment. He remained, looking for all the world like a statue as he leaned on the railing of the balcony, the light of the moon and slowly appearing stars illuminating the highlights in his mussed up hair. Below the city lights came on, car lights glaring in streets and neon signs shining, begging for more attention than the previous. He was above all of that though, staring out over the expanses of space in front of him. He was detached, an observer of life. Perfectly at peace, he let his mind wander through half formed thoughts and murky feelings, never settling on anything specific long enough to focus.

He was... at peace. Content, even. He was far, far away from all those confusing problems like emotions and thoughts, far away from his daily trials, far, far away from the inner turmoil that had been pressing at heart and thoughts, trying to find purchase. He was as far away as he could get from his illegal feelings, the ones he couldn't, shouldn't have. He was far away from the problems they caused, far away from denial, far away from the one who alighted them, made those evil voices whisper. He was so very far away from the way he stuttered when they were near, the way he couldn't pull his gaze away when they made eye contact. He was far away from the casual touches that lingered on his skin, the butterflies whose delicate wings beat at his insides in a panicked tempo, as if desperately trying to escape.

The wind picked up ever so slightly, flowing through his body as if it wasn't there. It seemed rather appropriate, considering his mind's absence. Reid still didn't move, staying perfectly still, in his cleansing ritual, the twilight that was his only solace from confusion, from whirring thoughts and forcefully checked desires. Right now, all his mental barriers were down. He was totally open, having thrown all the things his mind blocked into eternity, into the infinite universe, into the cool wind that carried his cares away to another place. Once all feelings were accepted, once all thoughts registered, he could let them go. All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out. It was accompanied by the sounds of someone moving around his cramped apartment.

"**Hey Reid?** Hey, are you in here Pretty Boy?" Reid tensed ever so slightly at the familiar, masculine tones as they floated to him through the open balcony door. Why was he here? What could he possibly be doing?

"Reid?" Morgan's voice dipped to a quieter level when he saw him looking out over the city, shirt sleeves rolled up and hair flying in locks teased by wind. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing." He shivered slightly, arms left exposed by his thin t-shirt. "I called, but you didn't pick up. I assumed that you were out, but your landlord said you hadn't left. I was a bit worried, so I figured I'd stop by and make sure you were alright." He stopped, looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself, put off by Reid's lack of response. Finally, his thin figure pushed away from the railing, pasted on a half-smile, and turned towards him.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I must not have heard the phone from out here. I apologise for scaring you and making you drive out here. You really didn't have to."

"It wasn't a problem." He paused. "You should come inside man, you're gonna get sick out here." Reid nodded absentmindedly, but followed him inside almost regretfully. Morgan looked for a place to sit, but didn't find one in the immediate vicinity. Reid didn't get much company. So instead he stood as he spoke to his younger companion.

"Is everything alright with you? I mean, you seem really... vacant recently. Whenever I try to talk to you, you suddenly have something to do. It's worrying me. Last time I saw you like this..." He ran a hand back over the faint stubble on his head. They both winced ever so slightly at the mention of 'last time' knowing that it had been when Reid had developed a drug problem. Morgan had never directly confronted him, nor had Reid volunteered any information, but he could guess what had been going on.

"It's nothing like that, trust me. I'm just a little out of it recently." Reid tried to stem the worry seeping from his friend, but all he could focus on was how close they were standing, how there was really no where for him to back out too and how Morgan needed to get out of there NOW. "I'm actually feeling a little tired. I'm sorry that you had to drive out here like this. I'm fine though." Morgan's brow creased, the profiler in him not failing to notice how Reid's arms were crossed defensively in front of him, and how his eye darted around the room nervously, never meeting his steady gaze.

"Reid... you know I'm here for you to talk to. I'm worried about you." He stepped forwards ever so slightly. Reid had nowhere to go, he was trapped by the small wooden table laden with books bumping against his calves.

"I'm-" He swallowed, finding his throat was suddenly dry. "I'm fine. I should be getting to bed now..." he tried to brush past the larger agent, but Morgan's hand darted out and caught his arm. They both stared at it for a second, Reid's heart thumping and Morgan wondering when he had decided to do that. He pulled Reid back around to face him, but when he opened his mouth to speak again, he never got the chance. Reid had got there first. He leaned in, far too fast for the man to react, and kissed him.

It lasted a few seconds before Reid's brain caught up with his body. He pulled back as fast a snake's strike, covering his mouth with his hand, and stammering a million apologies, his mind totally scattered.

"I- I'm, I'm SO s-sorry, Morgan. I- I really d-di-didn't m-mean to do t-that, I, I, I, uh..." It took Morgan a few seconds longer to react. When he did, it was the complete opposite of what Reid expected.

"Reid." He gently tried to interrupt his friend's stammering tirade, but failed. Reid just kept apologising. "Pretty Boy, stop for a minute." He reached out and removed Reid's hands from his face with one hand. Reid's words died on his lips as Morgan tilted his head up. His scared, wide-eyed gaze met the other's, which was not angry and disgusted as he expected, but warm and... something else he couldn't identify. The moment froze in time, each silent, until Morgan slowly leaned in towards the younger man, who was stiff as a board, and kissed him. The second kiss was different, not a hurried peck but a slow-starting, warming one. Reid was totally shocked for a moment- _this was Morgan, god's gift to women for crying out loud_- but his eyes slowly drifted closed as his body responded naturally to the man's surprisingly soft lips.

When they broke apart, it was regretfully. Time stood still for a few more seconds, before Morgan smiled nervously and spoke, tone slightly lower than usual.

"So, you're, uh..." Reid pulled himself out of his daze to blush from ear to ear and respnd.

"I think I might be... I'm probably bisexual." He looked at the floor, wetting his lips. "What, er, what about you? You've never seemed..."

"I never considered I was. That was a first." He looked unsure of himself as his eyes asked the unspoken question, the one he couldn't bring himself to voice out loud. He chanced a look at his friend's- or maybe something more- face, where he saw the unspoken answer.

Yes.

Later, Reid was once again out on the balcony, relishing the cold night air as it blew past him. It felt great on his skin. He had a warm, satisfied feeling in his belly, and a smile he couldn't help on his face. The night seemed alive, full of opportunities. He felt alive. He was... happy. Not just content, happy. No, that was an understatement. He felt like he could fly off into the air, into that glorious night. He felt as if the world was open to him, as if anything was possible. He looked back into his bedroom, where he saw the sleeping form of Morgan, gently breathing.

Yes, Reid loved summer evenings.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, my love life sucks a LOT right now, so I just needed someone's to suceed. I hope you liked- if so, please review! If not, please review. If it was mediocre, please review. The review button gets grouchy when it isn't pressed often. <strong>


End file.
